Behind Closed Office Doors
by Wulfie005
Summary: Luigi finds himself in his father's office with a very high, very clingy Amber Sweet. Based off of a Repo! fanart found on dA. Smut/Bloodplay/Biting LuigixAmber


"Sis, Pop's gonna be back any fuckin' minute now." Luigi growled, glancing at the door to his father's office as if he expected Rotti to burst through and catch them, which he did. Amber just pressed herself closer to her brother, her breath tickling his ear as she nibbled on it gently.

"Mmmmmm," She murmured, "Don't caaare." Luigi sighed, knowing it was pointless to try and get Amber off him, not that he wanted her to go anywhere, he just didn't feel like being lectured by the head of GENEco at the moment. Amber pressed another hot kiss to Luigi's temple, making her way down to his pulse point and biting it sharply. The older sibling gasped, swallowing a low groan that threatened to emerge from his throat. His hand found it's way to Amber's hair, pulling her up to press a heated, lustful kiss to her lips. Soon enough, the siblings were gasping for breathe and Amber had pulled away in favour of moving back to lick the shell of Luigi's ear. He shuddered, all thoughts of their father walking in blown from his mind, only focused on the sensation of Amber's mouth and what she was doing with it.

The youngest Largo pressed another lingering kiss to her brother's lips before moving down his jawline and collarbone, leaving angry red marks in her path. Amber fumbled with the buttons of Luigi's shirt for a moment before getting frustrated and deciding on just ripping it open. Luigi smirked, his hands fingering at the bottom of his sister's corset. He reached into his pants pocket and pulled out one of his many knives, slicing open the offending garment and peeling it off Amber's torso. Luigi leaned back and looked over her body appreciatively, she was only in her panties now, round breasts that weren't hers hanging freely and nipples pert and erect. He could feel her long fingers twirling around his hair and scratching at his scalp lightly, causing him to groan at the feeling. Luigi grabbed both of Amber's wrists in one hand, bringing them down from his head roughly as he moved to bite at the soft flesh of his sister's neck.

When he pulled back he could see the small drops of blood sprouting from the new wound and Luigi quickly moved to lap at the dark liquid, earning small whimpers from his sister. He moved away from the bite mark, bringing up his knife and pressing it to the old stitches in Amber's skin. The blade glinted and Luigi pressed down gently and dragged it across her collar with precision. More blood bubbled under the shallow slice and the eldest son licked his lips before licking at the reopened wound, tasting the coppery blood on his tongue.

Amber hissed in pain and pleasure at her brother's mouth, arching her back in way to try and get him to cover more of her skin with his tongue. Luigi only smirked, pushing his sister back with a threatening growl. She wasn't in charge, not now. He sliced her panties off with one quick movement, throwing the torn fabric across the room. He dropped his knife and his hands gripped Amber's ass tightly, sure to leave bruises, but neither of the pair really cared. Amber's legs wrapped around her brother eagerly and she could feel his hard member pressed against her. Luigi stood, keeping his grip on his sister as he moved to place her on their father's desk. Once set down Amber was already all over her older brother, pink lips making their mark all over Luigi's chest and neck. He felt a sharp pain and knew that Amber had bit him, feeling her tongue press against the mark and lap up the small amount of blood.

Luigi roughly shoved his sister off him, flipping her over so that she was bent over the desk. He licked his fingers, teasing Amber's entrance slowly while she moaned beneath him. Finally, he entered, pressing two fingers in sharply and scissoring them, feeling her tight hole clench around them. He didn't pump though, not yet. He wanted to hear he beg like the little whore she was.

"Brother.." Amber moaned, thrusting her ass back on his fingers in an attempt to get some more action. Luigi snarled, pushing her back against the desk, fingernails digging into the skin.

He leaned forward, still not moving his digits from her, until his mouth was close to her ear. He bit it and tugged sharply, knowing that she knew what he wanted.

"Please, brother, I need.." Amber groaned, trying to push herself against her brother once again, only earning a rough bite on her shoulder.

"Need what?" His voice was husky with lust, but he wasn't going to give in and finger her ass yet.

"I need you to fuck me. _Please_, brother, just do it," She panted, leaning her head on the mahogany desk and hoping she'd said the right thing. _God, _shejust needed him to finger fuck her now. Luigi gave the slightest of a grin, not fully satisfied with her plea, but finally moved his fingers and slowly pumped them before moving at a faster pace. Amber's moans filled the room and Luigi could tell she was close, stopping right before she hit her climax. The younger girl whined when her brother pulled out, her ass clenching at the loss.

She soon heard a fly unzip and sighed, knowing what was about to come. Luigi lined his raging erection with Amber's entrance, pushing in roughly without warning. His sister gasped sharply, throwing her head back as he pounded into her again. Amber's ass was tight and warm and perfect and soon Luigi felt a tightening in his balls and shot his load into the other Largo, only a moment after Amber had climaxed herself. He pulled out and collapsed into his father's chair, Amber following and dropping onto his lap with a spent sigh. She curled into him, her face pressed against her brother's chest and her eyes drooped sleepily. Luigi really didn't want Amber to fall asleep on him, but he couldn't find it in himself to dump her onto the floor, so he gave a slight shrug to himself and draped an arm lazily over her back. He was in a lazy post-orgasm haze, his head lolled back against the chair in an uncaring manner, content in only the way Luigi could be.

Until Rotti pushed the door open to find his oldest and youngest children sprawled out naked in his favourite chair.


End file.
